SexEd
by The Twi-Tard
Summary: Mr.Banner decides to assign new lab partners for the new topic of sex education, Edward and Bella get partnered up. Edward Cullen Is cocky and manages to make Bella uncomfortable every chance he gets. When Bella and Edward have to study what will ensue?
1. Called out in class

Hello dear readers! I am The Twi-Tard and this is my wonderful lemony one shot! No lets get some things straight I got quite a bit of this one shot from a story called "Hush,Hush" by:Becca Fitzpatric. The difference from this and the book is that the book has 30 chapters and this is a two chapter steamy type thing,so I thought I should let you guys know that just in case I got contacted by the officials saying that I'm being charged with plagiarism.

I don't own Twilight or its characters

I don't own Hush,Hush.

Enjoy!

* * *

I huffed haughtily as I plopped down ungraciously in my seat next to my new biology partner,Edward Cullen. I didn't look at him nor did I look at Mr. Banner, the biology teacher I currently hated. Instead I opted to space out stare out the window. This week we started a new topic, the dreaded sex education and since the lesson wasn't uncomfortable enough Mr. Banner decided to assign us new partners to double the awkwardness.

"Mixing it up" he called it.

Ass.

"Isabella?"

Mr. Banner stood behind his desk,his hand indicating that he was waiting for something from me- my answer to a question I didn't hear.

"Could you repeat the question?" I asked.

The class erupted into a fit of giggles.

Mr. Banner said,with slight vexation, "What assets are you drawn to in a possible mate?"

"Possible mate?" I parroted in confusion.

"Yes,Bella we haven't got all day." He replied testily

I could hear my best friend's,Alice, quiet snikers behind me as she joined the class in enjoying my humiliation. I made a mental note to burn down her beloved closet the next time I went over to her house.

A brief image of designer dresses and boots swathed in flames while Alice tried despretly to put it out pop into my minds eye, until a cleared throat brought me back.

"You want me to list characteristics of a...?" I refused to use the word mate again.

"Potential mate," Mr. Banner finished for me. "Yes that would be helpful."

Without registering what I was doing I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was leaning into the back of his seat,piercing green eyes studying me. I let my eyes roam over his face. His untidy bronze hair,pale skin,jewelled emerald green eyes, pink lips, and hard jaw were all assets that I wouldn't mind mating with. It'd be a shame to let features like that go to waste. Of course I wasn't going to admit that to the whole class.

The corner of Edward's mouth twitched threatening to expose an amused smile, '_Everyone is waiting'_ he mouthed giving the room full of people expecting my answer a pointed glance.

I looked up at Mr. Banner trying to hide the obvious embarrassment I felt. "I never thought about it before." I lied.

"May I suggest you start thinking?"

"Could you call on someone else while I'm thinking?" I shot back in a bratty tone.

Mr. Banner pointed to my right. I could tell his patients with me was wearing thin. "Mr. Cullen?"

Proving that me and Edward were total opposites he spoke assuredly. He pulled out of his leaning position and had his body inclined towards mine, our knees were practically touching.

"Intellectual. Cute. Vulnerable." He shot off without even slight hesitation.

Mr. Banner was listing the adjectives on the white board. "Why vulnerable?" he asked halting on writing the word in red expo marker.

"Maybe its because he's too weak for a strong girl." quipped Mike Newton.

Edward quickly spun his body so that he was staring directly at Mike.

"Is that so Newton? That's why your always the one bottoming with Jessica hmm?" he retorted smoothly.

Mike slipped down into his seat as the class cackled on his unwilling behalf.

Edward turned back to his previous position seemingly proud of himself.

Alice deciding to speak now said, "What does this have to do with our unit?"

Mr. Banner finished writing vulnerable and turned to her. "All animals on this planet attracts mates with one goal in mind. Reproduction. Peacocks spread their feathers, and penguins wave their flippers calling to attract females. Attraction is the first thing of all animal reproduction, humans included. Why don't you tell us your list, Miss Brandon?"

"That easy." Alice said. "Southern, broody,and fiercely protective."

Every one knew she was talking about Jasper, the kid who sat at the back of the room and talked to no one but his sister Rosalie. Whom he always tried to keep out of harms way. When we all turned to look at him he ducked his head and blushed muttering something that sounded like 'Damn Pixie'. Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

Edward chuckled under his breath. "The complication with human attraction is not knowing whether or not it will be mutual."

"Good point," Mr. Banner agreed.

"Humans are vulnerable," Edward continued, "because they're susceptible to the pain of being rejected. The reason I want a vulnerable girl is so that she knows there will be no rejection when it comes it us." While he said this, Edward knocked his knee against mine. I moved away, refusing to let myself think about what he meant by it.

Mr. Banner nodded. "The complexity of human attraction-and reproduction- is one of the features that set us apart from other species."

I think I heard Edward snort at this, but it was too soft a sound so I couldn't be sure.

I did however hear Alice's frustrated sigh. "Are we getting close to the sex part yet?"

Damn girl was lucky Mr. Banner was cool. She wouldn't be able to talk like that with any other bio teacher.

"Almost," said Mr. Banner, holding up his had to silence her. "Before sex comes attraction,but after attraction comes body language. You must communicate 'I want you' to a possible mate, only not in too many words."

Mr. Banner pointed to Edward again. "All right,Edward. Your at the beach. Its full of girls all different shapes and sizes. Blonds,brunettes,redheads, and some choice ones with black hair. Some are extrovert, while others seem shy. You find the one that fits your profile-intellectual,cute,vulnerable. How can you get her to know your interested?"

"Single her out. Speak to her."

"Excellent. So we're spitting game." The class laughed at Mr. Banner's attempt at talking like a teen.

"Now," he continued "-how do you know if she's interested of if she wants you to get lost?"

"Study her," Edward said. "Decipher her thoughts and feelings. She's not going to out right tell me... unless she's Alice,"

Everyone laughed including Mr. Banner.

"Since she's not going to tell me, I have to pay close attention. Does she move her body toward mine? Does she hold my eyes, then glance away? Does she bite her lip and look at her hands, the way Bella is doing right now?"

Again laughter filled the room. I let go of my lip and looked up.

"She's interested," said Edward, thudding my leg with his own again. I tried in vain not to blush,but of course I was powerless to stop it.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Mr. Banner boomed, smiling widely at our 'cooperativeness'.

"The blood is rising to Bella's face and her skin is heated," Edward said " She knows I'm studying her. She likes the attention but she's unable to figure out what to do with it."

Hey when did this start being about me?

"I am _so_ not blushing!" I lied, attempting to divert the attention on me.

"She's flustered," Edward said ignoring me completely. "She's bouncing her leg to draw my attention away from her face and down to her figure, witch is a powerful selling point." he added lowering his voice an octave.

I tried to retain some shred of dignity by holding my chin high. "This is ridiculous."

Stretching his arm out to his side with embellished smoothness, Edward hung it on the back of my seat. I had a feeling it was a direct threat aimed at me, and he didn't care how the class perceived the gesture. They laughed,but he either pretended not to hear it or really didn't hear it. He held my eyes solely with his own that I almost believed we were in our own little bubble that no one else could burst.

_'Vulnerable' _he enunciated each letter while mouthing it at me.

I snaked my ankles around the legs of my chair and lurched forward, causing his arm to drop off the back of the chair.

He chuckled quietly.

"And there you have it!" Mr. Banner finished with a flourish.

"Can we please talk about _sex_ now?" asked Alice in an exasperated tone.

"Tomorrow. Read chapters eight through nine on the reproductive parts with your partner tonight. Expect a discussion first thing!" He said as the bell rang.

I turned and stared at Edward and he stared back but with an intensity that scared me. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and scrawled something on it in red ink. I looked down to see seven red numbers looping across my palm. I made a fist around them and debated on what I should say.

At last I said, "I'm busy tonight."

"So am I." he smirked and with that he rose gracefully from his seat before I could formulate a proper response.

"Well he seems friendly," Alice said, coming to my table.

I gave her a look that said _'Shut up or you just might die early.'_

"Geez," she said backtracking , "I was only trying to point something out."

"Whatever Alice just take me home."

Me and Alice drove in a companionable silence as she drove me to my house in her flashy yellow Porsche that she'd gotten for her sixteenth birthday. I was trying to figure out whether or not I was going to call Edward so we can read the chapters that was assigned to us but something about Edward Cullen scared me and attracted me at the same time.

I was deep in thought when I felt a thump on my upper arm.

"Ouch!" I said glaring at Alice while simultaneously rubbing my arm.

"What the hell was that for?" I whined.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Your home dumb ass. If you weren't so up in lala land you would have noticed."

Sure enough we were in my small driveway. My rusted red behemoth stood weathered and proud next to us. Compared to Alice's shiny little thing he looked outdated and ugly. Kinda like what Edward must look like next to me.

"Earth to Bella? Get your gloomy little ass out my car."

I snickered."Oh. Okay thanks for driving me home Ali."

"Mmmhmm, anything for you Bells. Just make sure that you tell me what happens at Cullen's house tomorrow."

"I'm not going." I said with conviction as I stepped out of the car.

"Yes you are Bella and don't forget!" she was already pulling out of my drive way and zipping down the street.

I stared after her wondering how she was so sure that I would end up going to Cullen's house. Yea right.

~Later That Night~

_'I cant believe I'm doing this._' I thought as I pulled up to a beautiful modern house. It was beautiful enough, actually it was much more than beautiful it was stunning. The thing is its in the middle of the forest in Forks,Washington. I find that a little bit scary. I got out of my truck and climb the steps to the porch. _'I cant believe I'm really doing this.'_

If you haven't already guessed who's house this is then lemme give you a clue. His last name rhymes with my mood, Sullen. That's right. Alice was right I was horribly wrong. I did in fact end up going to Cullen's place after all.

How did I get here you ask? Well let me fill you in.

~Flash Back~

_I was laying upside down on my bed staring at my palm for 3 hours after Alice left. I had finished all my home work, done all house hold chores, I even started up a dinner for my dad,Charlie_. _Doing all this had left me with nothing to do so I ended up debating on whether or not I should call Cullen so we could read the chapters Mr. Banner assigned or I could read them by myself and pretend we read it together. _

_See the problem with that plan was that I didn't want to do it. I actually found myself wanting to call Edward and to go over his house. So I did. I pressed the seven numbers and waited for some one to pick up. After the third ring I was about to hang up when somebody picked up the phone._

_"Yo?"_

_The voice didn't sound like Edward and I wondered if I should answer or not. After a minute of silent debating I did._

_"Can I speak to Edward please?"_

_"Oh yea sure hold up a sec." I waited_

_"Hey Eddie," the voice suddenly boomed causing me to hold the phone away from my ear. "Some chick wants to talk to you."_

_I heard a mumbled curse and then a 'Coming!'_

_"I thought I told you not to call me Eddie Emmett." Edward seethed into the reciever._

_"Yea well I obviously didn't listen." the voice replied._

_I herd a slap and then a booming laugh that I'd assumed was the man named Emmett._

_"Damn it get out of my room Emmett!" Edward yelled._

_After a few more scuffling noises I heard a sigh, as if Edward was trying to compose himself and then he spoke. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi um Edward it's Bella." I muttered. _

_"Why hello there Bella what can I do for you?" Edward answered condescendingly. _

_"What's your address?" I blurted quickly, before I lost my nerve. _

_"My address? My aren't we a bit pushy?"_

_"Please Edward," I begged. "I just want to get this over with."_

_He gave in and provided me with the address to his home and said he'd see me there._

~Flash Back Ended~

So here I was standing on the Cullen's porch like an idiot. I made a move to knock when the door opened before my fist hit the wood.

It was Edward who opened the door and he wore a white v-neck and a pair of black form fitting jeans.

"Did you know you were in your car for a full twenty minutes before you decided to stand on the porch for twenty more minutes? That means you wasted about forty minutes of our studying time. Tsk tsk Bella. I thought you were better."

"Did you know that staring at people through your window is considered weird?" I shot back.

Even though I was truly flattered that he looked at me for so long, but why didn't he just open the door and greet me?

"Don't you think its a bit weirder to be standing on someones porch with no intention of knocking for twenty whole minutes?" he asked raising a brow.

I rolled my eyes. "Can I come in?"

"I dunno can you?" he crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Your going to waste more time then I did if you keep fooling around." I pointed out

"True," he consented. "Please come in."

I pushed past him only to be blocked by some one much bigger and much more menacing than Edward. The bear of a man smiled down at me showing his crater deep dimples and I just stared back dumbly because his smile just changed the way I perceived his personality.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Emmett."

I opend my mouth to greet him only to be cut off by a very annoyed Edward.

"Hello Emmett. Goodbye Emmett." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and hauled me to the kitchen.

I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett walking out the door, leaving me and Edward alone. Great

We stood in the marvelous kitchen alone and stared at each other, challenging the other to break the silence.

Edward said, "Its late." His eyes followed mine intently, reflecting an incorrigible gleam."You must be hungry."

"No.I mean,yes,_but_-"

Suddenly he was in front of me. "How about some Tacos?"

I stepped back. "Tacos?" I asked thrown off by the odd request.

"Tomatoes,lettuce,cheese..." his voice trailed off as he physically moved closer.

I took another step back hitting the counter. "I know what a taco is."

"Okay," Edward said. "You do realize your in my way right?"

I was in fact in his way,but why hadn't he just told me that before blocking me in? He smiled liked the Cheshire cat and I instantly knew the answer to that question. He was playing with me.

His body was now flush against mine. I took a sharp intake of breath. We were toe to toe, my worn converse against his bare feet.

"Scared?" he murmured, his breath wafting across my face stunning me for a moment.

"No." I answered regaining my thoughts. I was of course, lying. I was scared because I was not in control of the situation. He was and he knew it.

"Liar" he pointed out, eerily echoing my own thoughts.

My mouth moved without my consent. "Maybe it's just that I'm scared of-" I cut myself off wondering why I was so stupid. What could I say now without sounding stupid or suspicious?

"Liking me?" he finished.

"Yea.." I said relieved that I wouldn't have to explain myself. Then I realized what I'd just agreed to thinking.

"I mean, no! Definitely not!"

Edward laughed softly. "Really Bella?"

All incoherent thoughts then abandoned my head, and a new thought that took over the recesses of my mind broke through.

I wanted to kiss him. As of right now.

Edward arched a perfect eye brow. "What?"

I'm not completely sure what happened to my sanity at the moment but I really didn't seem to care because I closed the short distance between me and Edward and

kissed him. Hard.

* * *

Let me just say one thing. I really don't plan on making this into a story, its only going to be two chapters because I don't want to cram everything into one. I hoped you liked it. Review!


	2. Studying is awesome

Thanks to all of my reviewers, and to those invisible subscribers/favs I love you all.

Sorry for the un-epic length but this was as long as I could get it, without making it boring.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Edward froze for a fraction of a second in surprise, almost making me lose my nerve and just then he started to kiss me back with the same hardness that I had used. I was enjoying myself; savoring the taste of him. I found myself getting a bit dizzy, and I steadied myself on his hard rippling upper arms. I think I was dizzy because I was forgetting to breathe but that didn't stop me. Then all too soon he started to pull away, resting his head against mine.

"Bella..." he breathed looking me in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because where this seems to be going your soon going to be mine, and once I claim someone in my life they cant get away… I won't let them."

Considering he took the time to stop the heated kiss to tell me this, I could tell he was being quite serious.

"Edward, if I _wanted_ to get away I would be gone already." I whispered.

It was true. Whenever I encounter something I didn't like or was scared of, I stepped away from it and let it be. Edward Cullen was not one of those things. There was no way in hell that I was going to leave him.

He nodded slightly and in the same second the ground beneath me disappeared. I was thrown over Edward's shoulder and bouncing as he trotted out of the kitchen towards a flight of stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously.

"My room." He replied with what sounded like a smirk, but I couldn't be sure because my head was forced to look at his back in the position he had me in.

He bounded up the stairs holding me tightly with one arm. I suddenly was thrown onto a bed and didn't have time to look at my surroundings before Edward hovered over me blocking my view of the room.

He lowered his head and I, being impatient, reared up the rest of the way sealing his mouth against mine. As our mouths recklessly mashed against each others, I thought I felt the tip of his tongue flow along my bottom lip; it caused my heart to crash against my rib cage in an attempt to get closer to Edward. As his mouth glided across my throat he nipped and suckled causing me to shiver.

His kiss moved to my shoulder. He pushed the strap of my polka dotted tank top down and kissed along my arm. He broke the kiss and rolled onto his side facing me and resumed only after he threw my leg over his hip. I pulled him closer using that leg and I felt a hardness brush against my girly bit through the rough texture of his jeans, causing me to moisten.

I didn't know much about guy parts, but I could feel that his was particularly big. Wanting more friction I pressed my hips against him and the sensation caused us both to moan into each others mouth; running on pure instinct, and wanting to create that same pressure, I rolled my hips against Edward, causing him to hiss.

Caught up in the momentum of intense feeling, I ran my hands under his shirt, thinking how much I loved the way his body heat spread into my hands. Suddenly a voice boomed on the other side of the door before it swung open,the hinges squeaking entirely too loudly.

"Knock, kno- whoa." It was Emmett, Edward's older brother I assumed.

I pulled my hands from under Edward's shirt and felt a fierce blush creep up my neck as Emmett stood with his moth open, ice blue eyes darting between me and Edward. Edward wriggled from under my leg shooting me an apologetic glance then slicing his eyes back over at his older brother.

"What could you _possibly_ fucking want, Emmett?" I flinched not expecting Edward to inject so much venom into the smooth, velvety voice I was accustomed to.

"Well," Emmett chuckled, looking from my mortified face to his brother's livid one, "I just thought you should know that I just picked up Nessie, she's in the li-

"I don't care! It was a rhetorical question you idiot!" Edward shouted.

"Jeez, Edward. Sorry I cock-blocked you but you don't have to yell." He said not sounding at all sorry as he smirked at the two of us.

"Get. Out." Edward seethed staring at Emmett through his now slitted green eyes.

"Hey whatever man, but you can't keep doing _that _now that Nes is here. Sorry girl but you gotta go." Emmett finished, closing the door behind him.

Edward sighed running his hand through his bronze hair.

"Do I really have to go?" I asked quietly. I of course already knew the answer but couldn't resist asking anyway.

I didn't know who this Nessie was but she was preventing me and Edward from being together.

"I'm afraid so. Nes is my little sister, and Emmett is doing the right thing by telling us to stop. We can't risk her walking in on us." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as if it pained him to say this.

"Well..." I hesitated. I didn't want to leave yet,I still craved to be close to Edward. The only way I could stay was by having an excuse.

An idea popped into my head.

"Can I meet your little sister?" I asked enthusiastically. I loved little kids, and I'm sure I'll love this one even more because she was related to Edward. Even though she was an effective cock block.

"Sure, but be warned, she can be a handful." Edward said doubt filling his eyes.

Edward stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and he led me out of what I guessed was his bedroom, down the stairs, and into the living room.

I spotted a little girl reaching up towards a doll that sat on top of the coffee table. After a while she gave up trying to get it and began to cry. Edward darted to her side and picked her up murmuring, "Shhh… its okay."

The little girl just cried harder, tears streaking down her face as she reached for the doll that Edward obviously didn't notice. I walked over to him and held out my arms, silently asking for her. He hesitated at first but nodded and gave her up. I held her in one arm and bent down towards the table picking up the cute little doll handing it to her.

As soon as the doll came into her possession she stopped crying and giggled. I smiled at the innocent sound of her laughter.

I studied her face and noticed she looked more like a cherub then a human child. She had pale skin, reddish-brown curls she got from her mother Mrs. Cullen, blue-green eyes that were a mixture of both mother and father, a button nose flecked with a few golden freckles, and rosy red cheeks with dimples embedded deep within them.

She put the doll in front of my face and smiled.

"This is Lela. She my bestest fwend." she informed me.

"Why hello, Lela." I replied.

She giggled again and pointed to herself saying, "I Renesmee. Whas your namb?"

I pointed to myself in mock surprise. "Me?"

She nodded her head with enthusiasm that only a toddler could muster, causing her candy girl ringlets to bounce while she smiled.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Renesmee."

She gasped. "Bewa? Dat means bewtiful, my mommy tol me."

I blushed at the child's compliment. "Yes, it does."

"Wah happened tew your shirt bewtiful?"

I'm sure the little girl's question was innocent in nature but the sputtering cough that came from Edward and the boisterous snort from Emmett as he walked out of the room into the kitchen, was enough for me to blush from the neck up.

I muttered a quick and airy "Oh nothing." while I struggled to right the strap on my shoulder.

Renesmee yawned and I was thankful for the distraction.

"Are you tired Renesmee?" I asked.

She sighed, and nodded sleepily, clutching the doll protectively against her chest. She laid her head on my shoulder and I began to pace humming a soothing lullaby that my nana used to sing to me when I was sleepy or fussy.

After a few minutes of this alternated with light bouncing she began to snore lightly in my ear.

I turned to Edward ready to give her up so she could be put to bed, but he looked utterly dumb-struck.

"What?" I whispered not wanting to wake the little girl.

"I was never able to do that with her. I usually have to cram a pacifier in her mouth before I could get her to quiet down, let alone fall asleep." the awe in his voice was almost laughable.

I shrugged. "Maybe its maternal instinct. That thing Mr. Banner talked about last week before we started… well you know." Oh he knew well what I was talking about.

"Yea maybe." He agreed taking her out of my arms and walking into the kitchen leaving me alone for a few seconds.

I heard the mumbled curse of Emmett and then Edward came out with a stunning smile.

"Well Bella, would you like me to drive you home… its getting pretty late."

I shook my head a little sad that I had to leave with 'unfinished business.' I almost made my way out of the door before Edward grabbed my wrist and almost roughly tugged me to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately, I reciprocated without complaint or second thought. It just felt so right to be with him like this.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll finish up… studying… tomorrow night." I caught the innuendo and smiled.

"Banner expects a discussion first thing tomorrow." I reminded him.

He shook his head. "He won't go through with it. If you paid close attention you'd notice he never does. It's always the day after he says it."

It was true and I did know it, I just wanted to see if Edward really wanted to finish what we started or if he was just saying that to humor me. I'm glad it wasn't the latter.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward said, breaking our embrace and leaning in his doorway, as he watched me get to my car.

"See you tomorrow." I waved. He winked waving back.

_God can't tomorrow come any faster.._

* * *

Sorry guys, hope you stay with me, but every one has to get cock-blocked at least once. R&R I will love you forever. ;)


	3. Fk the worksheet

Ehh... Hi! So... erm I'm still alive if you were wondering. Im so very very sorry that I took so long to post this, I'm just hoping you guys are still out there and will read and review this. I work really hard on this chapter and it was difficult to write cause real life has been kicking my ass. Fml. But enough about me,I hope you all enjoy so sexual education. The length is iffy buy I think it will do. P.s. sorry for all grammatical and spelling errors, I just know I missed some but hey, Im only human.

All Disclaimers apply.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Bpov**

I peeked around the corner of the hall and let out a sigh of relief when I didn't spot Edward. Biting my lip, I felt the feeling of nervousness settle in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Edward; I was just avoiding him for the time being.

It seemed like my brain was having a hard time not reliving the events that occurred yesterday, and I didn't think I would be able to talk normally with Edward when I was playing the way he carried me off to his room on a constant mental loop.

I mean seriously during breakfast I was so up in lala land I almost let it slip to my dad, the police chief of Forks that I was up in a boy's room, studying being the last things on our mind. That would've gotten Edward shot.

"Hello Jacob." I sighed; annoyed as I felt a pair arms wrap around my torso. Though I didn't like it when Jake hugged me this way, and I specifically told him this, it didn't deter him from doing it anyway.

"Who's Jacob," a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I shivered as I felt Edward graze my earlobe with his teeth.

"And why do you let him touch you like this?" he continued nuzzling my neck and inhaling deeply. He ran his tongue along the mark he made on me yesterday and I whimpered.

He released me and I cursed internally as I heard Edward's shoes squeak on the tiles as he walked around to face me. I slowly raised my eyes to his and without warning my mind flashed the image of Edward hovering over me with the same taunting gleam in his emerald eyes that he wore now. I blushed profusely dropping my gaze and he chuckled darkly.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

"Jacob is my friend," I replied studying the tiles, toeing at the crack and willing it to open up and swallow me whole.

"Oh yes the Indian boy. And may I ask why you let your _friend_ hold you in that way?" Edward growled possessively. It scared, and angered me that he was using this tone with me.

I was scared that if he ever found Jacob he would clock him, and I was angry because I was not some possession that was branded _Property of Edward Cullen_… well unless you counted the purplish hicky at the base of my neck.

"He sorta has a crush on me, and even though I tell him _not_ to, he does stuff like hug me and hold my hand…" I trailed off wondering if I was brain dead. Why I would be saying this to Edward, the guy I practically threw myself at yesterday, was totally lost on me.

Oh yea. It's because I have virtually no brain filter around him. Whenever he's around me I suddenly develop a case of verbal diarrhea. _Gross._

"Oh really? Well he should really stop doing that, and I suggest you tell him that. _Immediately_. Now who were you hiding from?" he said referring to the way I peeked around the hallway. Of course he saw that.

"Alice." I answered automatically.

It wasn't a complete lie. I really wasn't looking forward to the 'I told you so' that she would undoubtedly rub in my face as soon as I was close enough to hear her. The fact that Alice was almost always right made the phrase a bit redundant so I tended to avoid her when need be.

"Uh-huh," he said as if he didn't believe me at all. "Well then you won't mind sitting with me at lunch today." It wasn't a question it was actually bordering on a command. Before I could embarrass myself with feeble attempts at turning him down he turned on his heel and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. I of course followed him and was positive he knew I would.

When we walked into the cafeteria together it seemed as if everyone went quiet. I was mortified as I felt the stares of everyone burning holes in the back of my head.

"You know if you all took a picture and shared them with each other, it would last you all a fucking life time." Edward deadpanned looking at no one in particular, but it was clear that he was speaking to everyone.

It took a while for the usual chatter of the lunch hall to build up but as we made our way to the tables it gradually started to increase to the volume that it was before we walked in.

"Why was everybody staring at us before?" I asked Edward quietly. He shrugged his shoulders dismissively, "How the hell should I know?"

I was sure I knew the answer. The stark contrast between Edward and I must've shocked everyone into silence. I mean he was… well for lack of better word _godly_ and me… not so much. As I fretted with my looks I chewed my lip agitated, only to realize belatedly that Edward was speaking to me.

"… Stop."

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

He rolled his eyes looking a bit annoyed that I hadn't been paying attention to him.

"I said what ever your thinking, stop. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep assaulting your poor defenseless lip like that." He smiled grazing my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Bella are you hungry?"

"Ahh.. no, are you?"

"Yes, yes I am." He said, his lip twitched a bit.

"Oh I'll wait for you." I gestured towards the line.

"That's not what I was talking about." He smirked, eyeing me hungrily.

I blushed and looked away from his face and when we finally sat at a table, well away from everyone else, the air around us was thick and slightly uncomfortable. Edward said nothing, he just studied me.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably waiting for him to break the silence, when he didn't I started counting backward from ten to occupy my frantic heart rate and racing thoughts.

…_ten…nine…eight…_

Still he said nothing.

…_seven…six…five…_

I twirled a piece of my hair around my fingers; I was unsettled by his silence.

…_four…three…_

Edward blinked.

…_two…_

…_one…_

"You're a horrible liar." He said a few seconds after I reached one.

I blew out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You were hiding from _me_." He stated. It wasn't an accusation, or a question. It was a simple plain fact.

_Okay I was hiding from him but why did he care?_

"Do you not remember what I told you yesterday?" he inquired.

I remembered a lot of things from yesterday and for the third time today my face heated at the thought.

"_Are you sure you want to do this? Because were this seems to be going your soon going to be mine, and once I claim someone in my life they cant get away… I won't let them."_

When the recognition flashed in my eyes Edward smirked.

"I fully meant what I said, and I'll be damned if I let you get away." He reached across the table and brushed a lock of hair away from my face.

Edward's intense gaze forced me to look away. We only officially met each other yesterday though we been in the same class all year, yet I couldn't help but feel as if Edward had long since made up his mind about this.

**Epov**

I was fully aware that what I had just said was probably scaring her, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I mean she had only just met me yesterday, but I had been drawn to her the first time she stepped into the class room. I never acted on my strange attraction because the little ball of energy she called her friend was fiercely protective of her. According to Emmett, she was a little spitfire when need be, and despite the cool mask I wore, I wasn't going to get on the sprite's bad list intentionally. But now that Bella had come to me… albeit because of Mr. Banner, I refused to let her go without a fight.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of the new period. Bella and I walked in what I hoped was a comfortable silence to Mr. Banner's class room. As we got comfortable at our station it turned out that Mr. Banner had a sub and the discussion was put off to the next day.

The learning atmosphere physically slackened when the graying old women announced that we would be watching a clip on safe sex to keep up with the theme of the lesson, and would be receiving a worksheet for homework to complete with our partners.

When the lights turned out I almost flipped my shit.

A shock of electricity coursed through me and reverberated in the marrow of my bones. The sudden need to touch Bella anywhere and everywhere was suddenly overwhelming and it almost sent me reeling. I struggled to keep my hands to my side and I would wager that Bella's sudden fidgeting meant she could feel it too.

I tried concentrating on the clip, my eyes were seeing the various images flit across the screen but my brain would not process the information. I gave up and chanced a look down at Bella to see that her hand was hanging idly in the air very close to landing on my upper thigh. I couldn't help the sly smile that curled on my lips. The glowing light from the old TV set was enough to see the red that leaked into her cheeks as she quickly pulled her hand back.

I glanced at the clock and thanked God when I saw that we had less then a minute left. When the bell finally rang and the elderly woman flipped the switch my tense posture relaxed, and Bella let out a breathy sigh of relief.

I cleared me throat. "Bella how are you getting home?" I managed to not let my voice come out strangled.

She looked up at me her pupils were dilated and they screamed lust. "You're taking me to your house," she ordered. I was taken aback by the firm tone of her voice but then she blinked and her eyes turned back to normal. "We have to finish the worksheet, remember." She said shyly all trace of demanding was gone and she looked timid.

"Yea, worksheet…" I murmured eyeing her expectantly. Blushing she looked away and I smirked.

We made our way to the front of the room to collect the worksheets along with the rest of the class.

"Bellaaaaa!" a bubbling voice sounded from behind us.

I turned to see a small elfin girl literally pounce on Bella, and I cringed internally as she stumbled back into my chest. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized they weren't going to topple to the ground with me standing here.

"Alice," Bella huffed, pushing her away at arms length. "Could you… oh I don't know, say 'Hello' or maybe even 'Hi' like normal people. I would really appreciate not being knocked down by a four foot two gnome."

The look of sheer and utter hurt that crossed Alice's face was almost comical.

"I am not a gnome! I'm a fairy," She pouted "And I haven't seen you all day were have you been?" she whined.

When Bella didn't answer Alice shot a look at me as if it was my fault Bella hid from her.

Hell, her glare almost convinced me that it was.

"I got to school late…and I had lunch with Edward today to discuss our…erm… studies." Bella mumbled.

I couldn't help the smirk that flitted across my lips as her cheeks colored, no doubt remembering yesterday.

Alice looked as if she was about to call Bella out on her sad attempt at lying, but I was growing impatient.

I cleared my throat drawing both girls attention.

"Miss Brandon a pleasure to meet you, but if you don't mind I would like to get this worksheet done as quickly as possible. I have more important things to attend to." I said smoothly.

Again Alice opened her mouth to retort but I quickly grabbed the flash of blonde curls that was about to pass by us.

"What the _hell... _Cullen I swear-"

"I'm sure Jasper wont mind working with you tonight," I said cutting off Jaspers angry southern lilt. "Will you Jazz?"

Jasper's blue eyes widened and he stammered, "Of c-course n-not, ma'am?" he held out his arm for Alice to take. She giggled and looped her arm with his, happily skipping out of the classroom.

I turned to Bella and was confused by the baffled look on her face as she shook her head slowly.

"What?" I questioned

"You're amazing." She grumbled.

I couldn't help the laugh that tumbled from my lips.

"Cant argue with that." I said winking at her, reveling in the pretty pink color that caressed her creamy white cheeks.

I grabbed worksheet for us just as the little old substitute shooed us from the class room as well.

oOoOoOo

"Get out." I growled "Now!"

I was still pissed as hell that Emmett cock-blocked me yesterday, and he knew it.

I made sure to send Bella upstairs as soon as we got here so that she wouldn't have to witness the possible beheading of my eldest sibling.

Emmett barked out a laugh at the moronic TV show, completely ignoring me.

I stomped in front of the flat screen and batted his feet off of the table.

"Go away Emmett, don't you have friends? I need you out of the house bro."

He quirked an eye brow and crossed his beefy arms.

"And why is that little bro? You ready to bone that chick?" he asked standing up and stretching.

I visibly cringed. Clenching my jaw, I attempted to let his crass language slide, because that was just… Emmett.

"Please Em, just go." I begged

"What about-"

I cut him off. "All taken care of. Nessie is with nana and grandpa, mom and dad won't be home until tomorrow, they're still on vacation. All that's left is you. Now get." I said pushing him towards the door and pressing his keys into the palm of his hand.

"Alright, alright I'm goin. Just make sure you wrap that shit up." He said patting my shoulder and handing me a condom from his pocket. "Safe sex and all that…"

"Thanks Em." I laughed, closing the door on him.

I took the stairs two at a time eager to be alone with Bella… in my room, on my bed.

I shuddered with pleasure at the image of Bella shy and stammering, succumbing to the obvious sexual tension from earlier.

I adjusted my jeans a bit, in an attempt to obscure my growing arousal.

I slowed my hurried gait and paused leaning against the doorjamb, quietly watching Bella as she sat cross legged rifling through the music journal that was supposed to be under my pillow.

I walked up to the bed and she still hadn't noticed me, because she had her back to me.

"It's not polite to look through peoples personal things." I said placing my knee on the bed and leaning forward so that my lips were close to her ear.

I looked over her shoulder and noticed that she was reading a particularly worn page in the journal that I knew very well.

She dropped it as if she'd been burned.

"I- I'm sorry it was just-" she stopped talking immediately as I cupped her breast through the thin cotton blouse she wore.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" she gasped. I could feel the heat of her blush against my own cheek.

"Familiarizing myself with female anatomy," I murmured. "These are the breast," I said running my hand under the shirt and ridding her of the bra. "And these are nipples," I yanked the shirt over her head and pinched the rosy peeks harshly.

She arched her back and whimpered, thrusting her breast deeper into my groping hands.

"Did you know that women's breasts respond to her mood? You must be pretty happy because your breasts are awfully perky." I whispered, rolling the pebbled peaks.

She gasped and I snickered. Having a doctor as a father is very useful at times.

"Edward," she breathed. "We're never going to get any of the worksheet done like this."

"Oh, fuck the worksheet Bella."

Quickly I spun her around so that she was facing me. My mouth was dry as I looked her over. She moved her hands as if to cover up, and I growled catching her wrist.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You're perfect."

She let out a ragged breath, and I followed the movements of her heaving chest with my eyes. I was sure that when I was through, I would know every thing possible about the female body. Bella's to be specific.

**Bpov**

I didn't have time to think as Edward crawled up onto the bed and pounced on me. Pressing my back into the soft covers and crushing my chest to his lips. I let out a guttural moan as he lavished my right nipple with acute attention; my hands seemed to have developed a mind of their own as they wound into the messiness that was his hair, effectively latching him onto my breast.

He pulled back with a soft 'pop' and he zeroed in on my left breast, making sure to give it equal attention. I loved the attention that my chest was receiving but my mouth was feeling a bit left out, so I pulled him up and away from my breast. Edward began to whine but I cut him off by sealing my mouth against his, he happily reciprocated.

I placed my hands on his chest and when my palms met the fabric of his worn band t-shirt, I registered that he was wearing way too much clothes. I clawed at the shirt wishing it to be gone.

"Edward," I panted sitting up and pulling him with me. "You are wearing way too much clothing."

With out a word Edward pulled his shirt up and over his chest and resumed kissing me.

I could feel Edward's hardened length against my thigh, but I had no idea whatsoever on how to deal with it. I've never done this before, and from what I could feel, Edward Cullen was well endowed.

I started to freak out. I knew how small I was and there was no way in hell Edward was gunna fit. I mean it's like trying to stuff an elephant's trunk through a goddamned cheerio. Not gunna fucking happen.

"Bella, baby what's wrong?" Edward asked, feeling my sudden tense posture. He pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"Edward… you're _really_ big." I whimpered.

He looked confused for a moment, but then he understood.

Laughing nervously he said, "Yea… I know. What's the problem?"

"Isn't it… its going to hurt, right?"

He hesitated looking pained. "It will… but I promise only for a little while," He kissed my forehead lightly. "Let me make you feel good Bella."

I nodded slowly and he kissed my mouth, slowly rubbing circles on my already hard nipples. I groaned into his mouth and pushed my chest further into his hands, he responded by thrusting his hips into my thigh. Again I pulled away.

"Can… can I touch it?" I asked quietly.

"God, yes." He panted, then immediately he looked panicked as if he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I-I mean sure, if you want to."

I'd never heard Edward stutter before; he was always so sure of himself. It made me feel better that he was just as nervous as I was. He probably wasn't but none the less I felt better.

A thought suddenly stuck me.

_Did I want to? Did I really want to touch it?_

Hell yes I did.

I nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled. "Okay then, go ahead."

I stalled a bit letting my fingertips dance across his toned stomach, tracing each peck until I reached the button of his jeans. Slowly I unbuttoned, and unzipped the pants and he helped me by lifting his hips so that I could pull them all the way down and let them drop to the floor.

I swallowed the lump in my throat when my eyes met the straining fabric of his boxers against his protruding cock. It twitched as I stared, as if giving a little wave. Hooking my fingers in the elastic I pulled the underwear down until his monstrous dick sprung forth.

"Omigosh." I gasped taking in the sheer length and girth of it.

Edward laughed. "Its okay, it doesn't bite."

Finally I wrapped my hand around his length Edward hissed and it twitched again. Startled I pulled my hand back.

"I'm sorry, did I…hurt it?"

"Jesus women you're going to kill me," he groaned.

"It hurt?" I squeaked, worried that he would want to stop and would never talk to me again.

"God no," he whispered, pulling at my wrist and resting it on his upper thigh, silently asking me to continue.

I wrapped my hand around the whole thing this time, feeling the hot weight of it in my small hand, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have it inside me as I began stroking him slowly.

He groaned and rolled his hips.

"Does it feel good?" I was curious as to if I was doing this right.

"Yes," he grunted as I passed my thumb over the head, gathering the cloudy liquid that seeped from the slit.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes, yes. Please Bella don't stop." He panted, jerking his hips into my palm.

Gradually I increased my speed, learning what made Edward tick. He liked it when I twisted my fist up near the head, and lightly grazing his balls drove him mad. Soon Edward was a stuttering, panting mess. The sight was refreshing. Different from the cool calm and collected Edward I knew. _Real. _

"H-harder," he muttered, shuddering in pleasure when I squeezed him at the best of my ability.

Suddenly his breath hitched and he grunted my name, the same cloudy liquid from before spurting onto his stomach in thick streams.

Before I blinked Edward leaned forward and captured my bottom lip with his teeth, pulling me towards him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, tangling his long fingers in my hair and tugging my head to the side so that he could trail his lips down my throat. "Now it's your turn." He whispered against my throat.

He reached beside me to the night stand and grabbed a tissue, quickly wiping off his stomach.

When he threw the tissue away he turned his gaze to me.

"You alright?"

I nodded unsure.

"Just relax Bella, okay?" he pushed me down onto the pillows and hovered over me, much like yesterday.

He started kissing my neck again, and my eyes fluttered closed as he nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin. His hands caressed my face then down to my neck, tracing my collar bone, ghosting over the swells of my breast, then traveling over my stomach to pop the button of the pesky denim shorts.

He yanked them down, and I heard him growl as he took in the sight of my underwear. The frilly white lacy thing Alice had bought me on my birthday. His elegant fingers traced the elastic before reaching the bows that held them together and unraveling it.

I heard a soft 'thump' as he pulled them off and threw them to the floor.

I gasped startled as he cupped my embarrassingly wet sex and rubbed his palm against me.

"Jesus almighty." He muttered. For I'd bucked my hips against him as he rubbed the little bundle of nerves.

My legs involuntarily fell open at his lust riddled voice. Slowly he slid his finger down my slit. I tensed when I felt his finger at my entrance, I moved to close my legs but he quickly held them open.

"Just relax Bella."

I took a deep breath as the digit probed, slowly slipping inside of me. Quickly Edward thrust his fingers in and out, and I found my hips undulating against his palm, enjoying the feeling.

"That's it Bella," he moaned, leaning down to brush his lips against mine. "So hot right now."

The heel of his palm brushed against my little sensitive nub just as he curled his fingers towards him and a jolt of pleasure shot through all my limbs. I whimpered a little and wiggled trying to create the feeling again

"Right here?" Edward asked, sliding his thumb around to press against that spot.

I whined again and nodded, unable to formulate any coherent words because of the unfamiliar warm feeling building in the pit of my stomach.

Edward thrust his finger deeper, curling it towards him and back and tickling a hyper sensitive spot with in me just as he rubbed _that_ spot in small short strokes.

I just about howled and I felt that warm pressure in the pit of my belly snap, I probably would've heard it too but I was screaming Edwards name _way_ too loud for that.

As I came down from my high I heard the distinct crinkling of a wrapper being torn, I opened my eyes (not realizing I'd closed them) and watched as Edward rolled a condom onto his already hard shaft. When his dark eyes met mine he pumped a few times before he lined himself up with me.

"Ready?" he asked huskily.

"Y-ye-yes," I managed to sputter.

"Relax." He rumbled, rubbing my thigh in an assuring gesture.

I nodded.

"On three okay?"

"O-okay." I stuttered.

"One… Two-"

I braced myself for a three that never came.

"Owww! Fuck! What the hell happened to three?" I whimpered, shutting my eyes tight, willing the burning feeling inside me to give way.

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought if I did it when you least expected it, it would hurt less."

"I'll pull out if you want me to." He sounded desperate to make me feel better, but just as he began to pull out I locked my ankles around his hips.

"No," I gritted my teeth. "Just stay still for a while okay?"

Though my eyes were closed I could tell he was nodding.

After a few minutes I experimentally rolled my hips and wasn't prepared for the wave of pleasure that passed through me. Edward hissed but still stayed still.

"Are you ready to move?" he grunted.

I thrust my hips against him giving more of and answer that words would have.

"Fuck, Bella." He cursed.

Edward began thrusting slowly but surely picking up speed as I dug my heels into the small of his back. I groaned and gasped, he was stretching me so much and it felt really good. Edward pulled his cock out completely, making me whine in protest. He complied by roughly slamming into me, grabbing my waist tightly for leverage.

"Jesus, so… fucking tight… and wet." Edward growled.

I felt my walls tighten around his throbbing member at his words, and the pressure began building up again. Now knowing what was going to come after the release of the pressure, I made sure to get there faster. My hips of their own accord started thrusting in time with Edwards more frantic and disjointed rhythm, his breath was labored telling me that he was close too.

"You close Bella?" he panted.

I groaned and nodded.

"Come for me baby." Edward whispered, leaning down to kiss my neck while his finger stroked my bundle of nerves.

"Oh my God…" I heard somewhere in the back of my mind. I think that I actually said it aloud, but I couldn't be positive because as every single nerve in my body turned into a live wire, I heard Edward grunt and felt his hot seed spill.

Edward collapsed atop of me, both of us a sweating panting mess. We stayed that way until Edward went limp and he pulled out of me. I felt and immediate sense of loss and I whimpered. Pulling off the condom and quickly knotting it Edward was back at my side pulling me into a warm embrace.

"How's that for sex ed?" Edward mumbled just before I drifted off into a blissful deep sleep.

* * *

Reviews are greatly apperciated.


	4. Important Please Read

A/N:

Dear all of Twilight fandom that has read SexEd,

Lately after I posted the third long overdue chapter of SexEd, I've been getting quite a lot of reviews that have told me (_like I didn't already know_) that the beginning sounds an awful lot like Becca Fitzpatrick's story "Hush, Hush". Now I know that sometimes we just don't want to read the Authors notes (I should know because I do the same thing quite a bit) but sometimes its imperative that you do read them because then you avoid the author having to repeat her/himself. But for the sake of those who haven't read, or refuse to _listen_ to the first chapter's author's note, I will repeat myself.

I _have not_, and _will never say_, that the biology scene and the kitchen scene _in the first chaper,_ was mine. All points in the story that _sound_ or _are close to _the original story "Hush, Hush" belong to Becca Fitzpatrick and her _alone_.

Now for those of you that haven't read "Hush, Hush" and have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, I strongly suggest that you read it, it is a very good book, I promise you if you like Twilight then you'll love this.

P.S. if you look hard around Fanfiction I promise that you will find stories that are exact replicas of movies and or books (with the exception of characters names), and unlike I, they didn't even _try _to add their own writing, and follow the story or movie to a T. Most of which didn't even bother with a disclaimer like I HAD.

Please, after this authors note I _expect_ to not have anymore reviews like the ones I have been getting. Its annoying and frankly tells me that most people have hard heads. Those of you, who read the disclaimer and didn't send me a review like the one I have written about, thank you. I'm happy you enjoyed and your reviews brighten my day, please don't take any offence if you know who you are.

Ciao

~The Twi-Tard


End file.
